


Notte vuota

by MadDogMajima



Series: p0rn fest 2016 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDogMajima/pseuds/MadDogMajima
Summary: [ORIGINALE] - Finalista 1/Finalista 2 - Gli ultimi due concorrenti ancora in vita di un death game distopico. Sarà decretato vincitore l'unico sopravvissuto. F/F, M/M o F/M a scelta.Questa oneshot è stata scritta per il p0rnfest 2016, organizzato da Fanfic Italia su LiveJournal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck this native language of mine keeps popping up.
> 
> Questa robetta è un autofill che mi è sfuggito del tutto di mano, diventando MOLTO più badwrong e cattivo di quanto non fossero le mie intenzioni iniziali. I nomi dei personaggi sono parole ungheresi a caso con un simbolismo spicciolo di fondo, per non farmi sentire troppo in colpa per la mia incostanza nello studio.

_Uccidilo, uccidilo, uccidilo._  
Era la sua stessa voce a gridare, nel cranio. Le orecchie fischiavano così rumorose da impedirle di mettere bene a fuoco i propri pensieri, tranne uno.  
 _Uccidilo. Uccidilo ora._  
Vég era disarmato, mani e piedi ben piantati a terra, che la fissava con gli occhi iniettati di sangue. Alle sue spalle, il vicolo in cui Fehér l’aveva sorpreso, disarmato. Inghiottì un groppo di saliva, che si bloccò proprio al centro della gola secca di sete. Si rese conto solo allora che la mano con cui impugnava la pistola tremava, e il volto dell’avversario non era più a fuoco come pochi minuti prima: il risultato di trenta ore filate sveglia a sistemare trappole. Una goccia di sudore scivolò oltre il sopracciglio spaccato e nell’occhio; lo lasciò pizzicare: un solo secondo di distrazione poteva costarle caro.  
La bocca bruciava, lo stomaco aveva smesso di gorgogliare il giorno prima. Si domandò se anche Vég fosse nella sua stessa situazione, o se durante l’ora vuota avesse davvero divorato i resti delle sue vittime, sotto l’obiettivo spento delle telecamere. A giudicare dal sangue rappreso che gli lordava la maglietta e i jeans, le supposizioni eccitate dei fan online non si scostavano troppo dalla verità.  
 _Se lo uccidi hai vinto. Se lo uccidi è finita._  
Accarezzò il grilletto con un polpastrello spellato. Tolse la sicura. In quell’esatto momento, il viso dell’altro tornò a fuoco. Fehér abbassò l’arma. quel tanto che bastava per essere pronta a immobilizzarlo, un mero proiettile in una gamba, senza ucciderlo.  
  
 _«Sei il favorito di questa edizione, hai fatto ritirare ben due avversari prima ancora dell’inizio, come ti senti? Cosa ti ha spinto a entrare in competizione?»_  
  
Ricordò il primo servizio nella televisione mezza rotta delle fogne. Ovvio che tutti temevano Vég. Solo un idiota avrebbe sottovalutato un figlio di papà a cui magari era mancato l’affetto dei parenti, ma non il tempo e il denaro da investire in un addestramento militare. Al contrario di tutti loro poveracci disperati, Vég non sembrava lì per i milioni in palio.  
  
 _Un microfono spinto contro la faccia. Un visino fin troppo giovane, abbronzato, folti capelli biondi e due occhioni azzurri, il tutto appoggiato su un fisico che non aveva mai saltato un giorno di palestra._  
  
Adesso invece lo stesso corpo scattante dell’intervista al TG era lacero, livido, malmesso. La maglietta strappata sul petto rivelava il profondo taglio che era stata l’ultimo slancio di sopravvivenza della povera, povera Virág; non si era ancora rimarginato e luccicava alla fioca luce dei lampioni. Un lato della testa era calvo, la chioma bruciata da un disperato tentativo di altri tre, nessuno tecnico o esperto, di bruciarlo con il gas.  
Se ne stava immobile, il respiro ormai calmo. Non sbatteva nemmeno le palpebre.  
 _Sparagli e vinci. Portati a casa i soldi. Esci da quel tombino che chiami casa. Trova un lavoro decente. Comprati dei vestiti nuovi._  
  
 _«Beh, cioè, mi fa piacere, cioè, sì.» una mano a grattarsi la nuca, a disagio «E poi perché, sì, la mia famiglia sta facendo tanti sacrifici per curare mia sorella.» lo sguardo evitò la telecamera.  
«Ma come? Mi vuoi dire che i tuoi genitori sono in difficoltà? Per le cure?»  
Il mezzo sorriso di chi si era lasciato sfuggire una parola di troppo. Una fossetta sulla guancia. I muscoli che si tendevano da sotto la canotta bianca «Beh, cioè… Senza una sorveglianza costante… E senza medicine… E questo cioè comporta un sacco di dispendio di soldi. Voglio dare una mano.» scosse la testa, tornò a guardare fisso l’obiettivo «Voglio salvare mia sorella.»_  
  
Il dolore al polpastrello la riportò alla realtà.  
«Tu… non hai mai ucciso nessuno, vero? Quanti anni hai? Sembri una bambina.»  
Fehér sussultò «Ventuno. Tu? Perché me lo chiedi? Io… io sono forte, cosa credi.»  
«Diciassette. Te lo chiedo perché stai, cioè, esitando.» le sorrise «Sono qui, ferito, in un vicolo cieco. Tu hai un’arma in mano. Hai vinto.»  
Parlava con serenità, era più un mormorio rassegnato. Si appoggiò con la schiena alla parete di mattoni, in mezzo alla spazzatura. Era lo stesso ragazzo che fino al giorno prima le aveva dato la caccia, che fino a due giorni prima uccideva chiunque gli capitasse a tiro. No, non solo uccideva: li prendeva e li lasciava andare come un gatto annoiato e con la pancia piena giocava con un topolino, senza allontanarsi mai una virgola dal regolamento. Per la gioia di chi rimaneva insonne pur di non perdersi un minuto di streaming.  
«E tua sorella?»  
Incrociò le gambe, giocherellò con i lacci degli anfibi «Nell’ultima sessione sociale, quando è stata? Ho perso la cognizione del tempo... Ho visto che le donazioni copriranno i prossimi due anni. Gli sponsor non pagheranno alla mia famiglia molto, cioè, non quanto pagheranno te. Ma sarà comunque abbastanza per un po’.»  
«Non ti importa di morire?»  
«Perché non hai ucciso nessuno?»  
 _Perché appena è partito il conto alla rovescia te la sei fatta addosso e ti sei andata a rintanare nelle fogne. Proprio quando hai visto Virág lanciarsi sul tizio con cui era tutta ciccicucù, armata di machete._  
«Ti… ti ho fatto prima io una domanda.» strinse le dita attorno alla pistola.  
«Abbiamo firmato il contratto. Tu non hai messo in conto di, cioè, morire?»  
 _Quando era un’idea astratta e tu volevi solo i soldi per comprarti il tuo bel vestito. Cosa daresti adesso per tornare nel tuo cantuccio umido?_  
Annuì. Sentiva le gambe pronte a cedere.  
 _Uccidilo e falla finita._  
  
L’orologio al centro della finta città abbandonata rintoccò. Fehér ricordò il fruscio della carta e l’inchiostro scuro dell’unica pagina di contratto su cui si era soffermata più di un minuto. Leggeva a stento, lei, ma ricordava bene la faccia di chi aveva bisogno di un responsabile che decifrasse per loro le lettere sconosciute stampate su quel plico di fogli.  
Gli altoparlanti gracchiarono.  
  
 _«Il tempo vuoto è una concessione speciale per i nostri concorrenti. Ogni giorno, durante l’ora vuota, verranno spente tutte le telecamere per concedere ai nostri concorrenti la loro meritata privacy, secondo la legge. Ogni cinque ore vuote, sarà concessa una nottata vuota: dal tramonto all’alba non verranno effettuate riprese audio e video. Di conseguenza, qualsiasi reclamo dei concorrenti durante il tempo vuoto sarà considerato non dimostrabile e di conseguenza non perseguibile, secondo la legge.»_  
  
Un altro rintocco. Due minuti allo spegnimento delle telecamere.  
  
 _«Ricordiamo ai nostri gentili concorrenti che sebbene l’omicidio sia stato tra questi confini reso impunito, in quanto scopo ultimo del concorso, saranno previste pene nei confronti di chi si macchia di qualsiasi altro crimine previsto dalla legge. Fermo restando che l’ignoranza della legge è essa stessa un crimine, includiamo a titolo d’esempio in questo comunicato: tortura fisica, furto e vandalismo non finalizzati alla vittoria del concorso, stupro, cannibalismo, consumo di sostanze illegali. Ci rimettiamo alla vostra coscienza di buoni cittadini.»_  
  
Ultimo rintocco.  
 _Uccidilo prima che lo streaming si interrompa._  
Lui voleva salvare la sorella. Lei voleva una casa decente e dei vestiti nuovi. Magari una cena in un bel ristorante. Si morse il labbro. L’arma tremava fra le sue dita. Vég non dava segno di voler reagire, il suo volto non esprimeva altro che serenità, sicurezza.  
Sparò.  
La pistola era scarica.  
Il click delle videocamere che si spegnevano le invase le orecchie.  
«Nelle fogne vi fanno col sonno pesante.»  
Una mano la afferrò per la testa. Fehér perse l’equilibrio e fu trascinata contro al muro. Il dolore alla tempia esplose, una miriade di scintille bianche dietro le palpebre chiuse, le mani alzate come inutile riparo. La pistola rimbalzò sull’asfalto e le atterrò ai piedi, inutile. Schiacciata contro il cemento, Fehér fu assalita da una vampata di calore. Riconobbe solo dopo il lento, ormai familiare, gocciolare del sangue lungo la guancia.  
Sbatté le palpebre, nel disperato tentativo di fermare il mondo che le girava attorno.  
«La pistola...»  
«L’ho svuotata mentre dormivi.»  
La mano che la tratteneva allentò la presa. Fehér scivolò a terra, in ginocchio con la schiena contro al muro. Massaggiò la tempia sana, perché ogni tentativo di sfiorare l’altra la faceva impazzire di dolore.  
«L’hai… fatto apposta.» tossì, la polvere che si appiccicava al palato.  
«Volevo solo sprecare un po’ di tempo.»  
La corsa, lui che rallentava proprio mentre lei stava per perderlo. Le chiacchiere inutili, fin troppo tranquille con una pistola puntata contro.  
«Volevi aspettare...»  
«Col sonno pesante, e pure tardi di testa.»  
Fehér pensava che la fame, quella vera che ti lacerava da dentro, fosse il più tremendo dei dolori. Non aveva mai ricevuto un calcio sferrato allo stomaco: senza fiato, si piegò in due, premendo entrambe le mani nel punto in cui era ancora ben visibile la sagoma fangosa degli stivali. Apriva e chiudeva la bocca senza emettere suoni o espellere aria. Vég strinse un pugno sulla sua nuca, intrappolò un grumo di capelli annodati, la sollevò. Fehér gli avrebbe cavato gli occhi con le unghie, se solo le braccia le avessero obbedito. Invece, i muscoli si contrassero in un crampo che si estese fino alle dita. Strinse di denti.  
«Guardami.»  
Lo fece quando lui le strattonò la testa.  
«Non avrai pensato di essere invisibile.»  
L’essere che aveva davanti e il ragazzino a disagio del TG non erano la stessa persona. Il volto di questo Vèg era tranquillo, mentre le parlava senza che alcuna emozione gli incrinasse la voce. Sotto la polvere, le bruciature e i lividi che gli macchiavano il volto, però, i due occhioni azzurri che tanto l’avevano colpita brillavano.  
«E… tua sorella?»  
Un angolo delle labbra si sollevò «Stai per morire e pensi a mia sorella?»  
«Io non sto...»  
«Hai ragione. Vorresti stare per morire.»  
«Ma… avevo vinto...» non capiva. Il frastuono di capelli strappati le rendeva impossibile pensare, capire.  
«Stavo per darti una risposta. Poi mi sono detto che cosa stai a parlare con una delle fogne? L’unica cosa che è in grado di capire è il cibo che le getti addosso. Hai fame?»  
Perché glielo chiedeva? Sbatté le palpebre, lasciò ciondolare le braccia lungo i fianchi. Il crampo si stava calmando. In assenza di una risposta, Vég mollò la presa. Fehér precipitò di nuovo a terra.  
«O ho esagerato con quel calcio, o ho sopravvalutato la tua intelligenza. Peccato. Mi piace quando siete più coscienti.»  
Ora, che il dolore del calcio sfumava, lasciava liberi i suoi pensieri, capì. L’ennesimo crampo al braccio la aiutò a recuperare l’ultimo slancio di lucidità. Non aveva davanti un ragazzino con a cuore il bene della sorella; era stata ingannata come una bambina ingenua dallo stesso mostro che aspettava l’ora vuota per mangiarsi gli altri. O peggio.  
 _Ricorda Virág. Lei ti ha urlato di aiutarla, tu sei fuggita via. Eravate amiche, durante la fase preparatoria._  
Adocchiò il coltellino che Vég aveva agganciato alla cintura. Lui sembrava essersi dimenticato di lei, perché la sua attenzione era rivolta verso l’orologio. Teneva le mani in tasca.  
Scattò con tutta le forze che riuscì a racimolare. Lo stesso, accadde troppo in fretta.  
«Ora va meglio. Dovevo solo darti un po’ di tempo.» veloce, la mano di Vég andò alla cintura, Fehér scorse con la coda dell’occhio il luccichio della lama sporca.  
 _Devi fermarlo o ti ammazzerà perché sei stata stupida._  
Ma Vég non voleva ammazzarla. Non ancora. Ricordò le sue parole nella nebbia dolorosa dopo il calcio, ma soprattutto fu efficace il bruciore che le bloccò lo slancio verso di lui. Gocce calde scivolarono lungo il braccio, schizzarono sul suo volto. Quella che colarono tra le labbra secche di Fehér le rivelò cosa fosse: sangue. Presa dal panico, si agitò e scoprì che forma avesse il dolore della carne lacerata, di una lama che premeva sull’osso. Perché, si rese conto con orrore solo dopo qualche secondo, il coltellino che lei tanto agognava, Vég gliel’aveva conficcato tra le due ossa dell’avambraccio.  
Gridò.  
«Meglio. Ti conviene restare ben salda sui tuoi due stecchini.»  
Si tolse un guanto, di pelle nera. Sotto, la mano era livida, ogni nocca più viola di quella precedente. Un’unghia non c’era più, un’altra era nera e minacciava di cadere. Le osservò, come in cerca di chissà quale risposta, poi si tolse anche l’altro guanto e li gettò entrambi a terra.  
«Perché?» sputò saliva mischiata a sangue. Si costrinse a rimanere in piedi, nonostante le ginocchia tremassero e minacciassero di cadere. Ogni minimo movimento, anche respirare, lanciava lampi di agonia dal braccio al cervello.  
La mano di Vég era gelida, al contrasto con la sua pelle bollente. Le dita si infilarono sotto la maglietta oversize che una volta era stata verde, percorsero l’elastico malridotto del reggiseno due taglie più piccolo.  
«Perché no?»  
Poi fece saltare il primo bottone dei pantaloni.  
«Se hai un’idea migliore per morire, ti ho appena dato un modo.»  
Ebbe freddo.  
 _Ricordi Virág? Lei almeno era riuscita a prenderlo, quel coltello._  
Mosse il braccio, su e giù. Un centimetro appena. Si bloccò, senza fiato, mentre rivoli di sangue inzuppavano la manica lacera. Faceva male. Faceva troppo, troppo male.  
«Lo prendo come una risposta.» sorrise. Il fuoco le salì alle guance, le infiammò il volto.  
«Perché?» voleva urlare, ma ciò che uscì non fu più di un miagolio.  
«Perché cosa?»  
Morse le dita con cui Vég le accarezzava le labbra. Uscì sangue, ma lui le pizzicò una guancia come si faceva con una bambina dispettosa.  
«Hai… hai una sorella. Malata.»  
«Ti interessa così tanto?»  
«Come puoi...»  
«Sei mia sorella e non lo so?»  
«No, ma...»  
«Quindi il motivo per cui dovrei esimermi è…?»  
Fehér non sapeva cosa volesse dire “esimersi”. Si morse il labbro, stette zitta e ferma. Ogni tanto provava a muovere il braccio,  
 _Morirai comunque, si tratta solo di velocizzare. E di evitare la sorte di Virág._  
e dopo una frazione di secondo si immobilizzava di nuovo, sopraffatta dal dolore. La testa leggera, le gambe ormai faticavano a sostenerla. Quando, a un certo punto, si sentì cadere, si accorse che Vég l’aveva sollevata da terra. La spinse di più contro al muro e fece scivolare via con un gesto i pantaloni consunti. Puzzava di sangue, e di benzina.  
 _Vuoi cavargli gli occhi, prima che sia troppo tardi?_  
Al primo accenno di movimento, il polso sbatté contro lo spigolo vivo di un mattone. Il braccio ricadde senza forze lungo un fianco. Era ferita, senza forze, le mancava persino il coraggio di uccidersi.  
  
 _«E perché vuoi partecipare? Cosa ti sei messa in testa?»  
«Perché voglio che voi abbiate una vita migliore. O almeno una possibilità. Se muoio chissene.»  
Sei una bugiarda, Fehér, guardati. Non sei mai stata brava a mentire._  
  
Forse, se lo meritava pure, dopotutto. Singhiozzò, con la gola riarsa che bruciava, la bile che risaliva lungo l’esofago e poi tornava giù. Voleva vomitare. Si aggrappò con tutte le sue forze, nonostante il polso che tremava, alla manica di Vég. Poi urlò, con quanto fiato aveva in gola, prima che una mano che sapeva di sporco e sangue rappreso fosse premuta contro le sue labbra.  
 _Magari sei fortunata e soffochi._  
Invece no. Forse, se l’avesse saputo prima, si sarebbe impegnata di più a morire dissanguata. Perché in quel momento, tutto le parve preferibile al suo corpo che si spaccava a metà. Le dita si stringevano e allargavano senza un ritmo, torturavano quel lembo di stoffa come se tramite esso potesse nuocere in qualche modo al responsabile. Scalciò, le gambe all’aria, dimentica del coltello tra le ossa; le unghie di Vég si conficcarono nella carne delle cosce nello stesso momento in cui i denti affondarono nell’incavo della sua spalla. Allora, riuscì a morderlo sull’orecchio. Strinse, e tirò. Venne via la pelle, e basta.  
 _Sei debole, debole e sfigata._  
Vég rise, sottovoce. La fissò negli occhi, come lei fissava i bambini che le lasciavano le lucertole sotto al letto: un rimprovero a metà, divertito, di chi se lo aspettava. O ci era abituato. Fehér si accorse di stare tremando. Tutta la metà inferiore del suo corpo stava andando a fuoco.  
«Così va meglio?»  
Se la sistemò meglio in grembo. Fehér scoprì di preferire il bruciore costante e informe della furia, a delle spinte tanto lente e calcolate da farle pesare ogni minima ferita della pelle lacerata. Tese i muscoli delle gambe; brividi freddi le agitarono il corpo. Fu inutile. Ricominciò a piangere. Vég le rise nell’orecchio.  
Spinse la testa all’indietro, pur di non vedere, sperando invano che ciò le concedesse anche di non sentire.  
Allungò una mano verso la telecamera spenta.  
 _Non registrerà nemmeno quando morirai._  
  
Un rintocco, nella tenue luce dell’alba. Dopotutto, una volta ridotto il dolore a un pulsare sordo, ma lontano, nemmeno la durezza dell’asfalto era poi così terribile. Se si sforzava, riusciva pure a muovere le dita della mano sana. Le vedeva sollevarsi di pochi millimetri e poi cadere giù, nonostante la vista appannata. In gola, il sapore del sangue.  
Il secondo rintocco la scosse, risvegliò il freddo. Non era estate? Poi l’odore forte che fece esplodere di dolore le narici. Una volta, tanto tempo prima, l’aveva trovato piacevole. Quando infilava un tubo di gomma nel serbatoio delle macchine e rubava la benzina.  
Al terzo rintocco, si rese conto che a cadere proprio sul braccio sanguinante, fu un accendino.


End file.
